


The Three Kings

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [57]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ferret, Mouselet and Aemelia Vole are rehearsing to be the three kings.  It is not going as well as Holmes might have hoped.
Series: The Ocelot Collection [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Three Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficlet Zone Reverse Challenge 'Stargate Atlantis' for which I chose 'Epiphany'

“ _We three kings of Orient are_ ,” bellowed the Ferret.

“ _Looking, I think, somewhat bizarre_ ,” squeaked Aemelia Vole.

“ _Fur and feather, at the end of our tether_ ,” added Mouselet. “ _What have we done with the star?_ ”

“It’s fallen on the floor again,” Aemelia replied. “The Ferret knocked it over when he swished his cloak.”

“I’m really not convinced anyone’s going to believe we’re the three kings,” Mouselet said.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” the Ferret said. “I shall arrive with my cloak swaying majestically, and then you two can follow me. Everyone will be looking at me, so there’ll never notice that you’re rather small.”

“I’ll have you know I’m the perfect size for a vole,” Aemelia said haughtily.

“Of course you are.” The Ferret hastened to assure her. “Just a bit short for a king.” He was conscious both Aemelia and Mouselet were glaring at him, so hurried on. “Let’s try the bit where we hand over the gifts.”

“ _Gold is mine, it’s shiny and bright_.” Once more, he sang lustily.

“ _Incense I bring, don’t object to my height_.” Aemelia continued to glare.

“ _I’ve got myrrh, it’s stuck to my fur_.” Mouselet waved a paw to demonstrate. “ _I think we must look a sight_.”

At that moment Holmes and Watson came into the room.

“I’m having my doubts,” Watson said. “The costumes look wonderful, and if it were a static tableau, I don’t think there’d be a problem. But as it is …”

“You’re worrying unduly,” Holmes replied. “What can possibly go wrong?”

“Quick,” the Ferret said, “the chorus.”

He gave the lead, “ _Star of wonder_ ,” pointing downwards, “ _on the floor_.”

“ _Mouselet has got myrrh on her paw_ ,” Aemelia sang, to explain why her friend was pulling a face.

“ _It’s not working_ ,” Mouselet sang with emphasis, “ _Stop your smirking_.” This was addressed to Watson, who was trying hard not to laugh.

“ _We’re not doing this anymore_ ,” Aemelia and Mouselet duetted.

“Perhaps you were right, Watson,” Holmes said, in a resigned tone. “Maybe a static tableau would be better.”


End file.
